Naissance d'un tigre
by Dreaming Sylvestre
Summary: Le monde est rempli de mystères et de rumeurs. Certaines sont vraies, d'autres fausses, mais il n'en tient qu'à celui qui les écoute de vérifier leur véracité. Cependant, dans un monde où le surnaturel existe bel et bien, ces rumeurs peuvent avoir un impact gigantesque sur une personne ... ou une créature.


Petite note :

Bonjour / Bonsoir à toute personne lisant ces lignes.

Je ne suis point un grand lecteur, et je pense être un bien pitoyable écrivain. Ceci est la première "fanfiction" que je place sur ce site, même s'il ne s'agit pas de ma première imaginée. Je n'ai absolument aucun talent pour imaginer diverses péripéties, mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira néanmoins.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Naissance d'un tigre - Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _"Ceci est le journal intime de Mishi Fumiki, actuellement 15 ans. Je suis la fille d'Akio Fumiki et Fuyu Fumiki. Ce journal est un présent de mon père, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il serait intéressant d'y écrire. Il m'a dit de décrire mes journées dedans. J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à faire ça. Nous sommes le 27e jour du 3e mois de l'été, 17e année de l'ère Meiji._

 _Mon père est le chef du petit village dans lequel nous vivons, tandis que ma mère s'occupe de moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ma meilleure amie est la fille du chasseur de notre village, Iki Fukuda. Elle a 16 ans et est très gentille. Malgré les nombreux refus de son père par le passé, elle chasse à présent avec son père. Elle est très forte. Et aujourd'hui, elle souhaite m'emmener quelque part."_

"Heeeyyy Mishi ! Sort de là !"

 _Iki est arrivée plus tôt que prévue, cette fois-ci._

" _En plus d'être forte, elle attire facilement l'attention et son tempérament ainsi que sa voix n'aident vraiment pas._ "

"J'arrive ! Laisse-moi finir d'écrire une ligne !"

" _Et pourtant, elle est la seule avec qui je me sens bien, avec qui je peux parler de tout et de rien. Elle mérite mon respect, bien plus que je mérite le sien, vraiment. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi elle reste mon amie._ "

"Bouge tes fesses ! Aller !"

 _Attention, tu risque d'attirer l'attention de mon père si tu continues, Iki ..._

"Moins fort, chasseresse. Et sois un peu plus polie. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille parler à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?", menaça mon père

"Geeeh. Non chef. Désolée, hehe."

 _Et voilà. Combien de fois lui ai-je répété de ne pas se presser ? Ce n'est pas comme si la fin du monde était proche. Si mon père ne suffit pas à la calmer, je risque de devoir employer les grands moyens._

"Je te fais confiance Iki : pas de bêtises et vous revenez toutes les deux avant que le soleil ne se couche. Suis-je clair ?", ordonna le chef du village

"Chef, oui chef."

 _Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui est un peu spécial, ce qui rend la journée encore plus belle. Espérons par contre que je survive à cette chaleur infernale …_

"Mishi ! Aller, aller ! Plus vite on part, plus on pourra profiter du temps "!

"Je sais, mais nous avons la journée entière devant nous. Pas la peine de se presser."

 _Et mon père qui soupire. Ça, c'est une première. Au final, je vais peut-être pouvoir remplir ce journal._

"Aller, vas-y. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser, Mishi."

* * *

 _Et nous voilà en pleine forêt, alors qu'une chaleur suffocante nous cuit à petit feu et que des grillons nous martèlent les tympans. Vive l'été, qu'ils disaient. Ça te fera du bien, qu'ils disaient._

"On y est … presque ? Je suis épuisée, Iki.

"Plus que quelques mètres. Et tu pourras te reposer autant que tu le voudras, promis."

 _Iki est plus calme que d'habitude. Au village, elle m'aurait pressée de me « bouger les fesses », pour reprendre ses termes prononcés il y a une heure déjà. Après, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'emmène dans la forêt. Je me demande comment elle a réussi à convaincre mon père._

"Tout va bien ?", demandais-je à mon guide.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu es trop calme, et ça me fait peur."

"C'est parce qu'il le faut. La forêt peut être dangereuse tu sais. Il faut que je sois à l'affut ou un loup pourrait nous sauter dessus. Tu es rassurée maintenant ?" dit-elle en rigolant

"C'est encore pire, idiote !"

"Hehe. On y est."

 _Enfin ! J'espère pour elle que - Wow. Une clairière, avec un superbe petit lac, avec juste ce qu'il faut de vent. Un petit paradis sur terre. S'il y a un ou des dieux sur terre, ils ont entendu mes prières ! J'enlève mes chaussures et …_

"Haaaa, je revis ! Iki, tu me fais courir assez souvent mais là, c'était de la torture, surtout avec cette chaleur !"

"Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon coin secret, et le tiens aussi, à présent."

 _Maintenant que je suis posée et calme, je peux définitivement entendre tous les bruits que cache la forêt. Et surtout, je remarque qu'Iki n'est pas du tout fatiguée. Elle est vraiment forte. Et comme elle sait chasser, elle est garante d'une partie de la nourriture du village, avec son père._

"Et moi dans tout ça ? Je ne suis que la fille du chef du village. C'est un peu déprimant, dit comme ça, mais c'est la vérité", dis-je, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

"Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas cuisiner aussi bien que toi."

"Uwaahh ! Que – quoi – je ?!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Mishi. Je sais ce qui te tracasse. Je me suis posé la même question quand je me comparais à mon père. Pas la peine de se presser. Mais je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour que tu commences à déprimer. Prend ça !", lança-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans l'eau fraîche.

"Stop Iki, ne fais pas … ça. Ahhhh, mince ! A ton tour !"

* * *

 _"Après notre bataille aquatique, nous nous sommes séchées au soleil, puis nous sommes parti chercher de quoi manger. Iki m'a apprise à discerner toutes les plantes comestibles de la forêt, même si je ne me souviens que de la moitié d'entre elles. Puis nous avons passé notre après-midi à discuter, imaginer, nager, s'amuser et j'en passe. Nous avons par exemple parlé d'une rumeur que son père a entendue : celle de la présence de tigres dans les environs. Mais d'après le dit père, tout ceci serait complètement faux et malgré la confiance que les habitants ont envers le chasseur du village, les gens craignent la créature illusoire. Mais à quoi ressemble un tigre, de toute façon ? Enfin bref, i_ _l est vrai que le début fut difficile, mais aujourd'hui fut une des meilleures journées de cet été. Je suis bénie d'avoir une amie comme elle. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la remercier._

 _Maintenant, je vais parler de quelque chose qui m'a tracassée. Ce matin, mon père était un peu effrayé de mon départ, mais rien de surnaturel … contrairement à ce que j'ai vu en revenant à la maison. Il avait l'air angoissé par quelque chose, et a essayé de me rassurer lorsque je lui ai demandé, mais sans succès. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, car il devait s'agir du village. Je vais suivre la situation de près (si possible), peut-être que je pourrais apprendre une chose ou deux sur le village._

 _Il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Objectifs pour le lendemain :_

 _\- Trouver une idée de cadeau pour Iki_

 _\- Surveiller l'affaire en cours_

 _\- Trouver un livre qui parle des tigres_

 _\- Voir et revoir Iki"_


End file.
